1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for energizing a reactance element as a load. The reactance element may be a capacitance element or an inductance element. The device of the present invention is used, for example, for controlling an actuator of a fuel injection nozzle of an internal combustion engine for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art method for energizing a load reactance element by positive or negative voltage, a positive and a negative power source are provided and connected through switches to the load reactance element. By carrying out an ON/OFF operation of the switches at a predetermined timing, the desired energization of the load reactance element is carried out.
In another method for energizing a load reactance element by positive or negative voltage, first through fourth switches are connected to form a bridge circuit, a power source is connected diagonally between one pair of nodes of the bridge circuit, and a load reactance element is connected diagonally between the other pair of nodes of the bridge circuit. By carrying out an ON/OFF operation of the first through fourth switches, the desired energization of the load reactance element is carried out.
These prior art methods, however, have the disadvantages of an increased number of DC power sources or switches, relatively complicated operation of the device, and a relatively expensive price.